Beatles
thumb|A turma atravessa a [[wikipedia:pt:Abbey Road|Abbey Road.|250px]] Em várias ocasiões, as historinhas da turminha fizeram referência aos "Beatles", banda de rock inglesa dos anos 1960 formada por John Lennon (1940-1980), Paul McCartney (1942-), George Harrison (1943-2001) e Ringo Starr (1940-). O próprio Mauricio de Sousa já afirmou que "os Beatles marcaram toda uma geração com sua genialidade e persistem, até hoje, como modelo e inspiração para as bandas que surgiram após sua época". Os roteiristas Flávio Teixeira e Paulo Back, por sua vez, são assumidamente "beatlemaníacos". Referências em historinhas The Bentos Paul in Roça Publicada em Chico Bento Nº 95, tem Paul McCartney, dois meses após seu show no Rio, parando no sítio de Chico Bento enquanto buscava a Amazônia. Uma cena tem Paul encontrando as flores do seu disco solo "Flowers In The Dirt", e na outra enquanto canta "Fool on the Hill" no céu aparece um submarino amarelo, uma maçã partida e as figuras na capa de "Help!" no céu. Depois, George e Ringo aparecem e os três tocam juntos, incluindo uma música bem brasileira ("I nessa casa tem goteira, pinga ni mim, pinga ni mim..."). Chico então diz "Fartô o Jôn,si ele tivesse aqui,ia inté parecê um sonho..." mas John Lennon aparece do céu e diz:"Por quê não Chico? O sonho ainda não acabou!" Paul is Dead thumb|left|Turma do Penadinho refaz a capa do 12ª álbum. Publicado em Mônica Nº 174 e disponível no site oficial. Um grupo de repórteres perturba a Turma do Penadinho em busca de Paul Macarta, que, segundo boatos, está morto. A história termina com uma imitação da capa do disco "Abbey Road" , e uma legenda dizendo que há 28 citações a músicas dos Beatles (referência a 28IF, a placa do Fusca na capa de "Abbey Road" e usada como uma provas de que Paul morreu pelos conspiracionistas). Algumas referências apresentadas são: *Página 1: tumbas escritas "Julia" e "Michele", repórter diz "Por favor! Por favor!", Zé Vampir diz "Socorro!" *Página 2: Zé Vampir diz "Muito bem... para trás!", "Uma viagem pelo mundo místico e misterioso dos vampiros" e "Mesmo depois de uma noite dura); repórter pergunta se "você já viu um submarino amarelo?" *Página 3: Repórter diz "você quer saber um segredo?, e Cranicola, "Xô! Pássaro Negro!" *Página 4: Cranicola diz "Sim, alguma coisa?" e "Olá, garota", e uma repórter diz: "Isso é uma revolução! (...) Eu quero apertar sua mão..." e "Se esse é o Paul Macarta, eu sou uma morsa" *Página 5: Zé Vampir diz "Lá vem o Sol!", e Cranicola, "Miséria! Deixe estar!" *Página 6: Penadinho diz "Sua majestade, o rei do Rock!" *Página 8: Dona Morte diz "Tudo que você precisa é amor... e Olá! Adeus!" *Página 10: Dona Morte diz "Por isso tirou o velho sapato marrom", Paul fala "Isso mesmo, rapazes" *Página 11: John diz "Dirija meu carro!" *Página 12: Paul diz "Eu me sinto bem...", "Perdi meu bilhete pra viagem" e "Tava meio sem dinheiro..." *Página 13: "Fim" The Bidus Publicado em Mônica Nº 149. É a história dos quatro cachorros de Liverpulga, Bidu Macarta, Duque Estar, Manfredo Rarisson e Bugu Lenon. A historinha conta como a banda se formou, como escolheram o nome de "Bidus", como começaram a fazer sucesso, como a banda terminou e como a Dona Morte matou Bugu Lenon sem querer. Referências *Liverpulga: Liverpool, cidade natal dos Beatles *Cãoburguer: Hamburgo, cidade da Alemanha onde os Beatles começaram a carreira *Astridálmata: Astrid Kirchherr (1938-), fotógrafa e amiga da banda no início da carreira *Rolling Bones: Rolling Stones *Carrocinha Club: Cavern Club, pub de Liverpool onde os Beatles faziam shows *Boxer Epistain: Brian Epstein (1934-1967), empresário da banda *George Mastin: George Martin (1926-), produtor da banda *"Lá vai o Bidu e corre pra chuchu": trecho da música Love me Do: "Love, love me do/You know, I love you" *A Hard Nut to Crack: A Hard Day's Night *Edogue Sulivan: Ed Sullivan (1901-1974), apresentador do programa de TV que lançou os Beatles nos Estados Unidos *Socorro: Help! *Sgt. Pimenta Clube Banda: Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band *Subcanino Amarelo: Submarino Amarelo *Au-Au Berrô: Abbey Road *Yokão Ona: Yoko Ono, viúva de John Lennon *Lê Gibi: Let it Be *"Osso Nhô acabou": Trocadilho com "O sonho acabou", frase de John Lennon sobre o fim dos Beatles *Edifício Dãocota: Edifício Dakota, em Nova York, na frente do qual John Lennon foi morto em 1980. Elvis Não Morreu Publicada em Parque da Mônica nº 56, após mandar Elvis de volta pro além, Dona Morte encontra John Lennon (ou um sósia?) e tenta garantir a ele que ele morreu. História Real Publicada em Cebolinha nº 140. O pai do Cebolinha conta ao filho uma história sobre vários reis e cita, inclusive, os reis do iê-iê-iê. A denominação tornou-se codinome dos Beatles, bem como o título de um filme estrelado por eles de 1964. Os 4 Garotos do Limoeiro Os 4 Garotos do Parque Publicada na revista Parque da Mônica 165, Marina desenha os Bitous para levá-los ao Parque da Mônica. Os 4 Músicos Do Bairro Do Limoeiro Na história que parodia os Músicos de Bremen, os discos gravados pelo quarteto se assemelham aos dos Beatles. Avaturma O líder dos Blue Meanies de Yellow Submarine é um dos personagens azuis em Avaturma. Beatles 4 Kids Em 1990, com o intuito de criar um ponte entre os Beatles e as novas gerações, foram criados os personagens Beatles 4 Kids. O projeto, a ser extendido para vários países, incluía desenhos animados, livros, revistas, brinquedos, jogos e outros produtos de merchandising. Mauricio revelou que foi feito contato com Neil Aspinall (1941-2008), da Apple, advogados dos Beatles, da Lenono e até mesmo com Michael Jackson (1958-2009), que detém, desde os anos 1980, os direitos autorais sobre as músicas do quarteto de Liverpool. Além, claro, de Paul, George, Ringo e Yoko Ono (1933-). Após algum tempo, Mauricio soube que apenas um dos quatro havia vetado o projeto, mas não se sabe, até hoje, qual deles foi. Referências http://www.monica.com.br/comics/paul/welcome.htm Paul is Dead para leitura no site oficial. http://www.monica.com.br/mauricio/cronicas/cron142.htm Crônica Beatles 4 Kids, de Mauricio de Sousa. http://www.monica.com.br/institut/impublic/beatles.htm Exposição Mauricio de Sousa Impublicado - Beatles 4 Kids. http://www.orkut.com.br/Main#CommMsgs.aspx?cmm=39380&tid=3508878 Tópico sobre Paul is Dead na comunidade Turma da Mônica. Categoria:Temas recorrentes Categoria:The bidus